Many applications have different power domains and need a translator to translate a signal from one power domain to another power domain. Some translators may not be capable of appropriately translating a signal from one power domain to another power domain when power supply voltages are relatively low. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.